Space-Frogs in Konoha!
by OracleSight
Summary: What if Planet Keron decided to invade another planet that also had humans on it?Ninjas meet Keronians and insanity ensue! especially when a certain blond meet two member of the Keroro platoon. de arimasu


**Oracle:Hello guys! I finally decided to do a new solo fic. that one will be a special one since it won't be serious at all! It is meant to be a parody! By parody I mean that it will be just a fun fic that should not be seen as serious or anything else than something meant to be read to get a good laugh. I don't pretend to make an awesome Naruto-fic, tough it does not mean it will be low quality at all. de arimasu~**

 **for those who wonder "de arimasu" is Keroro's catch phrase in the non-dubbed anime.**

 **"XXX de arimasu" means "I am saying (reporting) XXX, sir"**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **The invasion of the space-frogs!** **de arimasu~**

The elemental nations, beautiful lands on a beautiful primitive planet . Around this planet many space ships, these ships are the invasion fleet sent by the planet Keron to conquer it. They will flood the skies of the small planet and fire their advanced weaponry at the inhabitants below, unleashing an untold amount of destruction and fear in order to subjugate the populations and make the Keronians the new masters of this planet...Or at least that was the plan.

It would have went that way if a certain incident did not happen.

 _Earlier this morning in Konoha's streets_

Konoha's Ninja Academy, a school where the children are taught the art of the ninjutsu and many other things needed in their career as ninjas. Such as the history of their village and how to make flower arrangement. But at the moment the kids were not studying, the school day had just ended.

Among the young wanna be ninjas there was a boy who wore an orange jumpsuit. his hairs were short blond and spiky, and his eyes were a deep ocean name was Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable and mischievous student the academy has ever seen in its history. He was known for his many pranks which always got him in trouble with his teachers and the other adults of the village.

The blond was currently talking with a pink haired girl who was obviously more annoyed than anything girl was Sakura Haruno the "smartest" girl of the class and Naruto's crush. As usual the blond hyperactive boy was bothering his "beloved" with his current obsession which this week happened to be aliens.

"I tell you I'm right Sakura-chan.I'm sure there are some strange creature in outer-space! who knows maybe they are watching us at the moment!" Naruto said with passion burning in his eyes.

The pink haired girl just let out a fake chuckle as she tried to think of a way to get rid of the blond. she smiled as she suddenly got an idea. she pointed at a random wall saying "Hey look Naruto! a big space-frog!"

Naruto looked in the direction his pink haired classmate showed him. Sakura smirked as she ran and made her way to her house. Once in her room she laughed at how easy it had been to get rid of the orange clad annoyance.

"Really Naruto is too naive! Oh look a space-frog!" she said pointing at a random wall of her room. she did not expect what happened next.

A part of the wall seemed to come off, revealing it was just a camouflage. What was behind shocked the pink haired girl. It was a green frog with a white belly, big round eyes, and it head looked like it was wearing a yellow hat that had a red star. it also had a big yellow star on his belly.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed before kicking the "frog" in the face.

The "frog" groaned before picking itself off the floor "Oh...this hurt as much as Natsumi-dono's kicks" he muttered under his breath before getting angry and pointing his finger at Sakura "Hey! You big brute! this is not a way to treat your new master!" he shouted.

"Huh...new master?" Sakura asked looking at the frog with a scared look.

"Yes! I am The sergeant Keroro of Keronian army! My planet's army will soon invade this primitive planet of yours" Keroro said with a smirk.

Sakura now had a look of horror on her face, she could not imagine that there really was aliens that wanted to invade her planet. This day had been so normal and now it was taking a strange turn for the a beep came from Keroro who took out what looked like a small cellphone "If you excuse me I got a communication..." as Keroro pushed a button a voice came from the strange device "To every soldier on the planet. The invasion has been cancelled you are to find a way to get back to Keron on your own"

An awkward silence took place. Then Sakura smirked and broke the silence "Well well it seems that your little invasion won't happen and that your friends just abandoned you" the evil smirk on her face made Keroro start to sweat bullet.

Sakura grabbed Keroro and threw him out the window. "Why did I lose my Kero ball again!" he shouted as he soared across the sky.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the other side of the village_

Naruto was still kind of upset that Sakura had got rid of him like that. But on his way home he had found a strange ball with a lot of buttons and he had pushed them randomly asking himself what it was. Then the same message Keroro had received was played by the ball.

Naruto stared at the ball in disbelief, he could not believe he had just found an alien artifact! "Oh I'm awesome! I found alien technology! the proof there's life on other planets!" he shouted as he held the ball in the air like some kind of trophy but he suddenly stopped as realization hit him "But what is it supposed to be?"

Suddenly the sound of clapping was heard from behind Naruto who turned around. The blond was met with the sight of a strange looking yellow frog. it had big round glasses and was chuckling in an almost maniacal way. There was another frog that followed him but that one was red had gritted eyes, and also had a belt with ammunition around his torso.

"Kukukuku...well well, to answer your question what you have in your hands is the Kero ball. A secret weapon of Keron's army" the yellow frog said still chuckling.

Naruto nodded and then he realized something "Wait that mean you are part of the invasion force?!" Naruto asked nervously

the red one just nodded "I am the caporal Giroro" he said coldly poiting his weapons at Naruto.

The yellow Keronian smirked "And I am the sergeant major Kururu. And well...it looks like I'll be able to use you a subject for my tests, if Giroro don't damage you too much that is...kukukukuku" he said chuckling but this time there was a sadistic edge that really scared both Naruto and Giroro.

Naruto shook his head "I WON'T BE A TEST SUBJECT TO SOME CRAZY ALIEN FROG!I AM THE FUTURE HOKAGE DATTEBAYO!" he shouted as he pushed a random button on the kero ball sending a lightning bolt at Kururu who did not seemed really affected. The panicked blond quickly pushed another button and he felt his head spin for a short while.

Kururu also had his head starting to spin _"Damn it! that kid pushed the button for the experimental mind meld mode!"_ he thought pushing a button on a watch he had taken out of only god knows where. he sighed in relief then realization hit him "Uh ho..." he said as he watched Giroro and Naruto looking at each other.

Giroro had tears running down his cheeks "Those bastards!" he shouted, he began to walk toward the exit of the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I got some pekopon on my shit-list..." Giroro said darkly with his guns in hand.

Naruto grabbed him "No! stop! I don't want you to kill them!" he shouted.

Giroro was flabbergasted "You don't want them to pay for what they did to you?" he asked

Naruto shook his head "No, I will become hokage and gain their respect. Hurting them would not bring me anything good" he said with a sad smile.

Giroro was amazed he stared at the kid with fascination _"that kid is incredible...they forced him to live alone and even insulted him behind his back. they treated him like some trash...and yet he don't want to get back at them...such a pure soul, maybe too naive for his own good considering the kind of planet he lives on."_ the red Keronian thought as he shook his head "hmpff, Very well. But be ready because I'll be the one to train you! and I'll be without mercy!"

Naruto nodded with a big goofy smile "Stop smiling like an idiot Naruto-shinpei!Grit your eyes! I want you to be able to scare an enemy with your eyes alone!" Naruto nodded and immediately saluted gritted his eyes in a painful way.

Giroro nodded "That's better, training will start tomorrow and you better wake up on time!"

"Yes" Naruto replied.

Giroro glared at Naruto making him flinch "Yes who recruit?!" he demanded staring at Naruto right in the eyes.

"Yes sir" Naruto said hesitantly. the blond was sweating bullets as he began to grow more and more nervous.

"I heard nothing! Say it again with more convictions!" Giroro barked at the blond who nodded furiously "Yes sir!"

Giroro nodded "Better but there's a need for an awful lot of improvement!" he snapped.

Kururu observed the scene sighing in annoyance "he had to receive all the kid's memories with the emotional luggage that comes with it...pff he forgot that we are not here to help little kids with problems...oh well, who knows? this might be fun...kukukuku"

* * *

Meanwhile at Hokage tower Hiruzen suddenly felt a really unpleasant chill going down his back "Something is happening, something that is going to bring me nothing but troubles" he mumbled making a face because he could feel in his poor old bones that this meant an awful lot of paperwork.

 **End of the prologue**

* * *

 **Oracle:I hope you liked it, don't worry it is only the prologue the next chapters should be longer and more developed.**


End file.
